The Assassin of Chaos
by ChaoticThunder
Summary: Percy's life is ruined and Chaos recruits him as an assassin. What happens when he has to go back and save Camp? Percy/Thalia. Will probably update every week.
1. Chapter 1

OK. This is my first fanfiction so be nice . All flames will be used to roast marshmallows. I don't own Percy Jackson I only own my OCs. I will try to update regularly.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy Jackson rolled to the left to avoid being made into a Percy Pancake. Porphyrion swung again, narrowly missing Percy but killing several Earthborn in the process. Percy stabbed Riptide into Porphyrion's ankle, causing him to cry out in pain. Percy looked around, taking in the situation. Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis were backed into a corner by a large group of Dracaena but they fired volley after volley of arrows and seemed ok. Annabeth, Leo and Jason were fighting together to defend the wounded and unconscious.

"You cannot defeat me Demi-God!" roared Porphyrion.

"Oh really?" smirked Percy.

Percy drew on his powers and took moisture from the air. He hardened it into two wickedly sharp spikes of ice and launched them at Porphyrion's knees. The King of The Giants screamed in pain and collapsed. Golden ichor dripped out of the wounds and ran down his legs. Percy scrambled onto the giants chest and, praying to his Father, plunged Riptide deep into the Giants heart. Riptide began to glow and the scent of the sea filled the air. The battle stopped as everyone looked. Percy jumped off Porphyrion's chest and retreated to his friends. The giant began to thrash and scream. With a final piercing scream, Porphyrion faded, leaving Riptide in pen form on the ground. The demi-gods cheered and shouted. Without a leader the monsters were disarrayed and were soon finished off.

The demi-gods cheered again and lifted Percy on their shields, chanting, "PERCY PERCY PERCY!"

**Percy POV**

That was six months ago. Everything was perfect; I had my friends, my Mum and Paul, and Annabeth. In exchange for my service, the gods offered me immortality again. I declined (politely!) but did ask for Hades and Hestia to be made Olympians again. Zeus agreed to this and so it was done.

Then, five months ago, my obnoxious half- brother Aaron Richards came to Camp. He didn't like me and I didn't like him. He made it his goal to ruin my life. It started with little things at first, name calling, rude comments, and the like. I didn't respond so he made it worse. He started vandalising and stealing things and blaming it on me. He ruined Katie Gardner's plants, broke Clarisse's spear among other things. Eventually it was just Nico, Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth who liked me. They knew I would never do those things. Then, when Aaron came back from a quest to kill one hydra (big whoop) everybody loved him even more. Poseidon appeared and named him the greatest hero ever and his favourite son in front of the whole camp.

Then things got worse. ( ) Nico was called to help his dad in the Underworld, Thalia left with the hunters and Grover was always busy being the Lord of The Wild.

But I still had Annabeth. I loved her so much, that I bought her a ring and was going to propose.

I was walking around Camp, looking for Annabeth. I walked onto the beach and saw a couple kissing a few metres away. I recognised my half-brother Aaron and what was probably some Aphrodite girl. I turned to leave when I heard him say.

"I love you Annabeth"

I froze. I turned around slowly and heard.

"Shhh Aaron, I don't want Percy to hear us"

My heart snapped in two. I walked towards them and said,

"Why? I thought you loved me Annabeth."

Annabeth turned around and said

"Please, You! I was only ever in love with your fame. You are weak, pathetic, ugly and stupid. Everything Aaron isn't .What girl would love You?"

Forget two. My heart just snapped into a million pieces.

"Well then, I guess I won't be needing this" I snapped and showed her the ring. She gasped as I whirled and threw it straight into the sea. After that I walked off.

I trudged back to my cabin as my anger faded. When I got there I found Chiron pacing outside. When he spotted me he said,

"Percy I'm sorry but your mother and Paul have just been found after a fatal car crash with a truck. I am truly sorry."

And with that he trotted away. My world began to crumble around me. I ran into my cabin, collapsed on my bed and began to cry. (Real Men Cry). I had lost everything. My friends, my family, my girlfriend: all gone. I cried my heart out and after fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the conch horn blowing once .Dinner. I sighed and got up. I decided then and there that I was leaving. I packed a small bag and slung it over my shoulder. I left the minotaur horn on the bed as a sign that I had left, and then walked out of the cabin for the last time.

**3 Weeks Later**

The hellhound turned to dust as I plunged Riptide into its chest. I was exhausted. For the last three weeks monsters had attacked constantly. I had run out of money and drachmas and didn't know where to go or what to do. Then I heard clapping, slow and steady, from behind me. I turned around, Riptide at the ready. The clapping came from a tall man wearing a black pinstripe suit. His skin was pure black with… stars? swirling across it.

"Peace Perseus, I mean you no harm" He said with a smile.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name" I questioned.

"I know your name, Perseus, because I have watched you since the day you were born. ("OK, that's not creepy at all" I thought.). And as to who I am- I am Chaos, Creator of The Universe and Master of The Void" Chaos stated.

I dropped to my knee, not because I had to, but because I felt I should. I mean Chaos is the elder to the Gods, Titans and Primordials!

Chaos chuckled quietly. "No Perseus, do not bow to me. Now, onto business. I want you to join me Perseus. I will train you and give you a home. And in return you will serve me as my assassin. You will be my second in command, and leader of the Chaos Blades, an organisation who serve me in keeping peace in the universe."

I stood there, stunned, trying to digest the proposal. Finally I managed to mumble

"Why Me?"

"You are a gifted fighter, have vast power and have no ties left on this planet. So Perseus, will you join me?"

I thought about it and nodded, excited that I would have a purpose in life again.

Chaos smiled and waved his hand. A mini black hole appeared and together we walked through it.

So there we have it. The slightly clichéd beginning. This chapter is just over 1k words but I aim to get to about 5k a chap. Constructive criticism is welcome. Next chap should be up within the week. Please review and favourite!

ChaoticThunder.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvv

vvv

V


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is chapter two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited the story! PLEASE READ THE AN + SHOUTOUT AT THE END!

500 years since the disappearance of Perseus Jackson

**Omega POV (**don't freak!):

Narzhvog crawled away, slowly, begging me not to kill him.

"Please, I can pay-"The sentence turned into a gurgle as I kicked him, hard, in the throat.

"Because of your actions hundreds of innocents have died. Chaos has no patience for slave traders and neither do I", and with that, I sliced his throat with one of my knives

I sighed. That had been a long chase: almost a week. I walked back to my ship, the Red Eagle. It was one of a kind and one of the most advanced ships in Chaos's fleet. I stepped into the cockpit and sat down. The on-board computer greeted me, "Hello, Lord Omega. I trust your mission went well?"

"Yes COM, thank you. Please set us a course back to Abyss."

"As you wish, Lord"

The Red Eagle lifted from the ground and launched into space, breaking the sound barrier instantly.

Omega, I mused. It was the name people had given me as an assassin. Possibly because Omega was the last letter of the Greek alphabet, and I was the last thing you ever saw.

In the last 500 years I had shrugged as much of my past as I could off, trying to live in the present. I had devoted myself to training, becoming stronger and stronger. I had mastered my power over water and the sword and throwing knives. I no longer used Riptide, the memories were too great. Chaos had given me a sword called Supernova.

It was supposedly forged in the heart of a dying star, and could kill anything, demi-god, god, titan, it didn't matter. It glowed silver at all times and when I wasn't using it, it hung as a chain around my wrist. My other weapon was pure black throwing knives, which were strapped to my gauntlets and on a belt around my waist. Other than that I wore long robes that were ultramarine (Imagine the Assassin's Creed armour in REALLY dark blue). My hood was enchanted so that no one could see my face or remove it unless I did. I looked out of the window in the cockpit and saw Abyss, Chaos' home planet. We flew straight towards the city, Draock. It covered about half of Abyss, which was about the size of Earths moon. Even after seeing it so many times, I still marvelled at the city. Different districts had different styles of building. One had Greek and Roman mixed, another had modern Earthen designs, and another had futuristic buildings.

Red Eagle landed outside the main keep. It was a great stone building with impenetrable walls. Outside the doors, hung two huge banners. They both were purple lined with gold and had a white fireball surrounding a black inverted longsword. This was the symbol of Chaos. I opened the doors and walked in. The Chaos Blades were eating lunch and resting after a long morning training. The Chaos Blades were a group of sixty or so extremely well trained demi-gods and demi-titans. As I walked in, everyone bowed and said "Greetings Lord Omega". I was their leader after all.

I nodded and walked towards the throne room where Chaos was waiting. He sat on a magnificent black throne that seemed to suck light from the room.

"Hello Percy" Chaos said warmly. He was the only one who knew my real name, apart from Michael, the second in command of the Blades, and they only used it when we were alone.

"Hi Chaos. The mission was successful although the chase took longer than anticipated".

"Losing your touch, Percy?" Chaos joked playfully.

"Never", I stated.

"I know, I know.", then Chaos' face grew serious, "Percy, I need you to return to Camp Half Blood. Gaea is rising again, but this time the giants and titans are both supporting her. The Olympians will crumble if you do not help them, and we cannot allow that. As bad as they are, the Titans are worse. I will send the Blades when I deem it necessary."

"Yes Lord Chaos", I muttered, knowing it was pointless to argue. I didn't want to go back, but at the same time I knew I missed it. Sighing, I walked towards the door, but Chaos called me back, saying "You will leave in 2 hours Omega. I am sorry but there is no other option." I nodded and left.

I went to my quarters and took a bath. The steaming water instantly had a regenerating effect, making me feel stronger. Half an hour before I had to leave, I got dressed and walked back to the main keep. I saw Chaos talking to Michael. As I walked in Michael came over to me, wishing me good luck and farewell. Then Chaos walked over. He told me that I had to stay at Camp Half Blood and that he would make a cabin appear for me. After Chaos returned to the throne room, I turned and, using the power he had given me, made a mini black hole appear in front of me. _Here we go again_ I thought as I stepped in to the darkness.

**Annabeth POV **(Don't kill me!)

The van trundled along the cramped roads of New York, slowly making its way to the Empire State Building. Argus drove as Thalia (who had left the Hunt and become best friends with Nico), Nico, Travis and Conner, Aaron, Clarisse, Katie, Pollux and I sat in the back. We had all been made immortal after the war in return for our services.

We were on our way to Olympus for the annual meeting to see if anyone had any information of where Percy was. I missed him so much. I realized I was a fool to dump Percy, for a guy who cheated on me a few weeks later. I hated Aaron now, and everyone else hated me. That knew they had ignored him as well, but I had been the last straw. We walked into the throne room and saw the Gods sitting on their thrones. Poseidon looked so sad, it made me feel miserable as well. All of us bowed, and Zeus began. "Today we have assembled to discuss the matter of Percy Jackson. Has anybody gained information on his whereabouts?" Everyone nodded no, and Poseidon, if possible, got sadder.

"Now, there is a more important matter we must discuss."

"What could be more important than finding Percy!" Thalia interrupted her father.

"The fact that Gaea is rising again, with the Giants and Titans supporting her."

Silence descended the throne room. The demi-gods were too shocked too speak.

"Without help, I fear we will crumble against the combined might of Gaea's forces.

Just then, a vortex that looked like a mini black hole opened in the center of the throne room. A figure cloaked in very dark blue robes stepped out and the vortex closed behind him.

"Who dares enter my throne room uninvited" Zeus bellowed, raising his Master Bolt

The cloaked figure laughed.

"Please, I don't want to be here any more than you want me to." The figure moved his arm and flung a knife straight as Zeus' Master Bolt. It was knocked out of Zeus' hand and hit the ground behind him. "Alas, my master has offered his help with Gaea by sending me. He will also send some troops if things escalate."

"Why are you helping us and who is your master" My mother asked.

"I am helping you because my master and I both agree that while you rule this world poorly" Zeus face tightened in fury at this but the stranger ignored him "But the Titans and Giants would be much worse. As for who my master is, you call him Chaos, Master of The Void."

Some of the Gods' jaws dropped at this, while Zeus just grumbled.

"Do you have a name?" Artemis asked.

The stranger seemed to smile at this. "You should call me Omega, The Assassin of Chaos.

(I was gonna end it there, but since I haven't updated in ages I'll keep going)

The Gods dismissed us and we returned to Camp Half Blood.

**Omega POV**

I opened a void to Camp Half Blood. It seemed nothing much had changed. Campers still were getting burned and scratched and the lava wall, people still were canoeing, and Pegasi roamed the sky. I walked to the rectangle of cabins and saw, right between Zeus and Hera's cabins, a large black cabin with miniature stars swirling across it stood. I walked into and smiled. Chaos had made it much larger inside, with a games room and dorms for the Blades if they came. I had my own room though. I tend not to mingle. The conch for dinner sounded and I walked to the pavilion. There was a table similar to my cabin there. I sat down and ate quickly, feeling stares burning into my back. Someone walked up behind me and poked me in the shoulder. I turned around slowly, and saw it was my half-brother Aaron.

"So" he began "I hear you're supposedly an assassin or something, but you don't look tough. I bet I could take you"

I grimanced. Partially because he was talking to me, and partially because he had _touched _me.

"I could kill you, without using my hands. I won't, for now, but I can." I pulled one of my knives out of my gauntlet and pointed it at him. "and if you touch me again, this knife might just…. _Slip." _

Aaron paled and backed away. I stood and walked to the arena. I prayed to Chaos to make the dummies a little more interesting and when I opened my eyes, they started to move. Swords and shields made of shadows appeared in their hands and all eight began to move forwards. I let them advance before throwing 3 throwing knives at some of them. Each knife hit each dummy square in the head, but it didn't do much. They kept advancing and were getting closer so I pulled out Supernova. I was aware of a crowd gathering to watch but I didn't care. I darted forward, so fast the human eye could barely see. I sliced one dummy completely in half and loped off the head of another before backing away. Deciding to give the onlookers a show, I front flipped over one dummy and sliced my sword in a complete 360 which severed three of the remaining dummies heads. I heard the Campers gasp but ignored them. I turned to look at the last few dummies. I brought my hands forward and clapped them hard. This sent a wave of pure darkness shooting towards the dummies and the moment it hit them, they disintegrated.

As I walked out of the arena, people were staring at me awestruck. I ignored them and walked on. I walked past the campfire, where everyone had went when I left. The Apollo cabin were telling a story about…. Me? I stopped to listen.

"Percy Jackson is the greatest demi-god of the modern age… He saved Olympus from Kronos and Gaea, and turned down immortality twice to stay with his friends. Tonight we will tell the story of his first adventure, when Zeus' masterbolt went missing…." I turned and walked away.

OK. DON'T KILL ME! My computer broke and I had to get it fixed. IM SOOOO SORRY! Anyway, I have a question for you. Who do you want Percy to end up with? Please review with your answer! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited the story.

To : I don't want to make it a Percabeth because I agree with you but I am leaving it to the reviewers. Thanks

To Forex: Thanks so much!

To Bikerhead6969: I know its clichéd. Sorry. But anyways thanks for the review!

To Pluto's Son: I know… But Thanks for the review.

To momo1903: Here you go!

To Alley Petifier: ;) Thanks.

To the anonymous who asked what type of organisation the Chaos Blades are: I put the answer in the chapter. Thanks a lot for the review.

Ok guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm really sorry about my computer BUT I'll make you guys a deal. IF I get 5 reviews before Friday my time (It's Wednesday evening now) I'll post the next chapter then! See you next time!

REVIEW!

ChaoticThunder.


	3. Chapter 3

Please read A/N at the end of the chapter.

**Omega POV**

That night I dreamed.

I was in a lush green valley, but as I stood there the sky darkened and the green grass withered and died. The earth in front of me rose and took the shape of a woman's face.

"_I know_" a raspy voice whispered into my mind "_I know your secret, but it doesn't matter. This time you cannot win_". I recognised that voice. That was the voice of Gaia, who I had defeated in my old life. Even now, that voice chilled me to the bone. Before I could reply, I woke up.

I sat up in my bed, pulled on my robes, fastened on my gauntlets, belt and Supernova in chain form. Walking out of my cabin I breathed in a lungful of morning air and sighed. Although I didn't want to admit it, I had missed Camp. So, I mused. Gaia knows who I am… not that it matters. I'll see the how good the campers are at fighting and train them if they need it. The camp woke up around me, until there was a pavilion full of hungry campers. I decided to skip breakfast and walked to the archery range. There was one person alone, shooting silver arrows into distant bulls-eyes. Spiky black hair, Greenday t-shirt, black skinny jeans and converse? It was Thalia. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed her. She was always a solid rock, she was funny…Right then, I made a decision. I was going to tell her.

**Thalia POV**

Gods I was bored. I was shooting the farthest target I could, and a cluster of silver arrows penetrated the centre ring. I had left the Hunt, but Artemis had given this bow and endless quiver of arrows as a gift. Abruptly, my mind drifted to thoughts of Percy. I missed him so much. We had always been good friends and if he hadn't have left after _Annabeth; _we might have been something more…. Gods I missed him so much. Nico said he wasn't dead but no-one could find him. With the coming war, I was afraid we would need him. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a black dagger smacking the middle of the target I was shooting at.

Turning around to find the source, I saw Omega standing right on the edge of the forest. Truth be told Omega had such a powerful aura that it scared me. It was possibly even to that of a god. But still… something pulled me towards him, like I knew him. He raised his head, and although I could not see his eyes, I could feel his gaze.

Suddenly he turned and walked slowly into the forest. I got the feeling that he wanted me to follow, but why? Well there's only one way to find out. I sighed and walked after him. He made very little sound as he walked, just enough that I could follow him. Omega stopped in a small clearing and leaned against a tree. As I walked in I asked "Are you ok?" I asked.

He smiled under his hood. "I have to say", he began, there was something about that voice… "I missed you Thals"

My eyes snapped to his hood as he raised his hands and removed it. Slowly, sea-green eyes came into view followed by black messy hair. What?...how? Then I realised that it didn't matter: all that mattered was that he was back

"PERCY!" I screamed and jumped at him, knocking him to the ground. I hugged him, hard.

"Nice…to see… you...to…Thals" He wheezed.

I loosened the hug, but still didn't let him go.

"Percy?" I asked as I looked into those endless green eyes of his.

"Yes?"

"I missed you too".

**Percy POV**

We talked for hours, discussing Camp, life, how much of a jerk Aaron is, music: until she brought up fighting.

"So Percy. I've been training with a sword as well and I've been getting pretty good. I could probably take you on" She said it in a joking way, but I didn't back down from a challenge. Ever.

"Anytime, anywhere Thals" I chuckled.

"Ok" She replied, standing up "Now. The arena"

I stood as well. "You sooo going down, Pinecone Face"

I put my hood back up and we walked to the arena beside each other. Campers gave us odd looks, bit we ignored them. Luckily the arena was empty. Thalia pulled out a sword that crackled with electricity and had Ζαππυ carved on the side. I smirked and asked "You have a sword called Zappy?"

Thalia blushed a bit before charging. I rolled to the side to avoid getting chopped in half. Well, I am immortal, but it would really _Hurt_.

"Just so you know Thals. I can also do _this_" Using the powers of Chaos, I formed a spike of pure shadow in my hand before throwing it straight at her. She ducked just in time, and the spike imbedded itself in the sand before dissolving. I let her charge me again before back flipping away. Chaos had augmented me so I was faster, smarter, stronger, and more agile. Thalia rushed again but I was too fast for her. Drawing Supernova, I stepped right inside her guard and smacked my pommel against hers. Zappy clattered to the ground and I whipped Supernova to her throat.

"I win" I breathed into her ear

Then I realised how close we were standing to each other and quickly let go. I looked up to see her blushing as well. The conch sounded for dinner and Thalia hurried away, leaving me alone. Suddenly a black vortex opened in front of me and Chaos stepped out

"Come Percy" he said "We must talk."

Chaos turned and walked back into the void, and after a second, I followed him.

Ok Guys( And Girls!) There is the chapter. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it until today for some reason so sorry. As you can see I have decided to make it a Perlia. If you don't like that I am sorry but I had my reasons:

I couldn't make it Bianca because she died when she was about was made immortal when he was like 17 so that would just be weird.

I couldn't decide between Zoe or Thalia so I flipped a coin.

The Gods made it Thalia so if you have an issue you can take it up with them ;)

Reviews: Thanks a lot to Taataa4347, Tessa Daughter of Hades (sorry about making it Perlia + I hope you will still read!), mysterysolvers1( Thanks for the cookie!),ploopy233, Dominator4bolt, Bikerhead6969,Forex, Polemarch, Avardsin, Pertimis lover 2K11, bball956 and all the anonymous reviewers!

Ok sooo next chapter The Chaos Blades are coming to town! And remember, the more you review the faster I write!

ChaoticThunder.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Happy Easter! I know I haven't uploaded in a while yadda yadda but I am now! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and please read the usual shout out at the end! Oh and I know I used Jason and Leo and stuff in the first chap, but for the purpose of this story lets just say they ate too much easter chocolate and died. Ok? I am just playing with the original PJO characters. I don't own PJO ( Yet ).

**Omega POV**

I stepped out of the vortex into the Olympian throne room. All of the Gods sat upon their respective thrones, and all of them looked curious as to why they had been summoned.

Chaos waved his hand and all of the thrones were shunted apart. There was now a space between the thrones of Zeus and Hera and in this, a new throne was formed. It was an exact replica of Chaos' throne on Abyss and he walked forward and sat down. Zeus looked furious at this but Chaos ignored him.

The Gods looked at me as if they expected me to bow but I ignored them. Instead I looked at Chaos and asked what bothered him.

"In one week's time it is the Summer solstice. But this is not just a regular solstice. This time, something very unusual will occur. The planets in this solar system will align, which only happens once every 10,000 years."

Chaos paused, and looked around. "I am assuming that you all know of the Aztec civilisation? They dated to before you but alas, they have faded. Their gods allowed them many advances, and one of these was they were very knowledgeable about the stars. The Aztecs figured out this alignment, and learned how to harness this power into a weapon, which they called _Jagok_"

Chaos waved his hand again, and a black screen formed in the centre of the throne room. On this screen, images of a blue gauntlet formed. The gauntlet was inscribed with swirls and patterns, and glowed a light blue. It looked dangerous.

Chaos continued. "Their Gods were careless, and did not watch as the Aztec civilisation ripped itself apart. A dictator by the name of Zarrk seized this weapon for himself and destroyed anyone who dared deify him."

The screen was now showing images of a man using this gauntlet to fire beams of blue light at buildings. There was death everywhere and all around him, buildings burned.

"When the Aztec gods realised what was happening, they attacked Zarrk. They defeated him, but not before he used _Jagok_ to destroy one of them."

Chaos paused and let this sink in, as I realised what it meant. This weapon, _Jagok_, was strong enough to kill a god. I looked around the throne room. Aphrodite looked scared, Athena looked thoughtful, Artemis looked determined, and, as always, Dionysus looked bored.

"The Aztecs split the weapon in two and hid it around the world, hoping to prevent it from ever being used again."

The black screen changed to show Earthborn, servants of Gaia, marching through a jungle. They broke from the trees into a giant clearing, and when I say giant, I mean about 2km in each direction. The clearing was completely roofed over by ancient trees, but that was not all. In the centre of the clearing stood a massive temple of Aztec design. The screen faded and disappeared.

"I am unaware of how they know this, but Gaia knows the location of the first piece. If she acquires both, you are doomed" As Chaos said this he looked directly at the Olympians. "A quest must be created, to acquire both pieces before Gaia can use them to destroy Western Civilisation." Chaos looked directly at me and spoke. "Omega you will lead this quest. Two other campers will accompany you."

I nodded. Chaos waved his hand and the throne room froze except for him and I. "Percy. Most of the campers have heard or witnessed your adventures. If you reveal your identity, it will encourage them that they can win this. And I think that some of your old friends would like to apologize" I considered this. I missed my friends, but I don't know if I'm ready to forgive and forget yet.

Chaos waved his hand and the throne room unfroze. I was about to open a void when Chaos frowned. "Interesting" he muttered. "Gaia has freed Hyperion from his prison and he marches towards Camp Half-Blood." The Olympians' eyes widened at this. "He will arrive in 2 hours. Omega; defend camp, tell Chiron, and instruct the campers to build defences. After you have defended the camp, you will leave on your quest. I will send the Blades." I smiled at the thought of the Campers seeing the Blades in action.

"Omega, you are dismissed". I turned around and stepped through a void back to Camp Half-Blood.

I appeared at the archery range, startling Chiron and a group of campers he was teaching.

"Omega" Chiron said, bowing.

"Hello Chiron. Can we please speak in private?" Chiron looked startled, but agreed and the way to the Big House. We both sat in the rec room, with Seymour the leopard staring down at us.

After I explained what was happening, Chiron asked "In The Chaos Blades, is there a soldier called Percy Jackson? He was a beloved camper who went missing, and this sounds like exactly like something he would join."

I wanted to smile. Even after so long, Chiron never gave up on me. Chaos' words sprung to mind again, as I considered telling Chiron.

"No. He did not join the Blades, but I do know where he is. Summon the campers to the pavilion. I will tell them what is happening, and where Percy is."

The conch horn sounded thrice, meaning attack. Campers rushed to the pavilion, But calmed once they saw that there were no monsters. As the campers settled down, I explained what was happening yet again. When I finished one of the campers shouted out a question.

"Have you ever heard of a camper called Percy Jackson? He went missing years ago. Did he join the Chaos Blades?" I looked up and saw that I didn't know the camper who had asked the question. When my name was mentioned some of the campers looked distasteful. The rest, including all of my old friends, looked happy. Looking over at the 'distasteful' crowd, I saw Aaron, my half brother, at the front. I figured they had swallowed some bullshit about how amazing he was.

"Actually yes, I do know Percy." I replied to the camper. I looked to Thalia , finding her in the crowd. She smiled and nodded at me. I lifted my hands to my hood and removed it, revealing my sea green eyes.

"I know him very well".

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn. OMG! Percy revealed himself! I know this chap was boring but I had to lay down the plot. Chaos Blades are coming next chapter so please feel free to review with an OC and if I like it I'll put it in! .I'll make up for it with a big fight scene next chapter. I have to go now so I don't have time to do the shout out. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited.

Song Of The Week: Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

ChaoticThunder.


End file.
